Destiny is young at heart
by cammy-world
Summary: Ever wondered what hapened before kingdom hearts really began? join Riku and Sora as they heroically fight off monsters and go on far away adventures untill one day when everthing changes
1. A star's going out!

Disclaimer: Rolls eyes I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters otherwise I would be rich as fuck and skipping my end of high school exams. (I wish) Also I would own my own little island to make into my own Destiny Island hehehe.  
  
Authors note: this is my first kingdom hearts story! Yay! Since everyone does most of the same stories in their own way such as what's going to happen in kh2 or silly but hilarious yaio stories of riku/sora or sora/leon etc etc. so I wondered why everyone was thinking of things going to happen in the future when they totally forgot the past! That's where this story comes to unfold in my mind to text on my computer to yours! . it's going to be about all the adventures our young trio encounters before the really big adventure of kingdom hearts!!! I'm going to make this as funny and interesting as I can! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Arigato (thank you) if you did read my stupid author note! You silly ppl! Lol.  
  
Chapter one – A stars going out!  
  
It was typical hot summer's day in Destiny Islands. The turquoise coloured ocean glistened elegantly under the warm sun as if tiny crystals were scattered in the colourful coral. Each smooth wave collapsed restlessly onto the golden sandy beaches, spraying the tiny feet of a small boy no older than seven.  
  
He wore a plain white T-shirt and red shorts. He had tanned skin and an angelic face with spiky chestnut hair that defied gravity and pointed in every possible direction on a compass. His name was Sora (a/n: bet you didn't think that was coming! Lol) He slept harmlessly unbeknownst that a mysterious person was sneaking up on him ever so slowly until-  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Sora.  
  
The two small figures tumbled over each other on the soft warm beach. Sora felt the other person grab both his wrists and sit on top of his stomach making it difficult to breath and pinning him onto the sandy shore. While trying to shake the dizziness from his head he looked up into the smirking face of his best friend. Riku. Riku was the strongest of the kids on Destiny Islands, he was always competing against everyone he came across. Sora had only beaten him a handful of times but Riku still teased him for all his losses. He had brilliant aquamarine eyes that sparkled like the ocean and shiny silver hair reaching his shoulders.  
  
Riku laughed teasingly. "Pinned ya" He smiled.  
  
Sora struggled to push Riku off, but it was no use. "Rikuuuuuu! Get off! Hmph!"  
  
"Hey Sora I got something to tell ya!" At that moment Riku lifted his butt off Sora's stomach. Using his only chance Sora pushed Riku off him with all the strength he had, but Riku sensing what the younger boy was doing quickly tightened his grip on Sora's wrists and clenched his hips with his knees. The two boys tumbled over each other more until Riku pinned Sora on the sandy beach again.  
  
Sora gave out an exaggerated sigh, knowing he was defeated. He heard Riku chuckle above him. Turning his face to the victor he pouted with a frown on his face.  
  
"Hehehe, pinned ya again!" As before Riku lifted he butt off Sora's stomach. For a few seconds he hovered above Sora until he jumped off him laughing hysterically and clutched both sides of his stomach with his arms tightly. "Yuck Sora, that stinks!" He shouted at his best friend between laughs.  
  
Frowning Sora said "Huh? What are you-sniff sniff Aw man that reeks! RIKU!!!!!!" He quickly ran into the sea to see if the bad smell would be washed away.  
  
Still laughing loudly, Riku couldn't breathe and collapsed on the beach breathing heavily through chuckles at his friend panicking about his fart stained T-shirt. Life was bliss. He breathed in deeply the sweet scent of the ocean mixed honey smell of the poapou fruit. (a/n: I'm just guessing it smells like that ok? Don't flame me for this! hides)  
  
Sora sniffed at his T-shirt again that he had taken off to see if Riku's smell had disappeared. Suddenly a brilliant thought popped into his head. Smiling mischievously he snuck over to where Riku lay. As he clutched his wet smelly white T-shirt above Riku's head, he launched into attack.  
  
But Riku sensing danger rolled out of the way just in time. He looked to his right to see that Sora had fallen face first into the sand. Riku burst onto laughter once again.  
  
"Sora your such a goof! You know you can never sneak up on me...uh Sora? He laughed nervously looking over at his still friend. "You can get up now, the jokes over" Cautiously he walked over to his fallen friend and knew Sora was faking it so he poked his butt. All of a sudden while Riku was poking his butt, Sora let out a loud stinky fart. (a/n: I'm a bit obsessed with farts aren't I? well can you blame me? They're funny and kids love them! Trust me I've heard a seven year olds farts, went on for quite a bit! I'm serious! Anyway onto the story!)  
  
Riku turned green. Slowly taking his hand away from his best friends butt and fell over anime style. Meanwhile Sora jumped up giggling like mad. (I always knew he had a feminine side! Ever heard a boy giggle? O.o) "I may not be able to beat you enough at fighting but I can sure as heck beat you at farting!"  
  
An anime sweat tear appeared on Riku's head. "Sora your sick! I knew you were faking it! You can never scare me." Riku said defensively to act tough.  
  
"Yeah well if you knew I was faking it then why did you come over and poke my butt!" Sora teased.  
  
Riku turned beetroot red, knowing he had been defeated by a seven year old. The only way to get his own back was to-  
  
"Hey Sora how 'bout a duel?" A confident smile appeared on Riku's face knowing that Sora could never beat him, that only happened once in a blue moon.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes. "That's so old Riku! We do it everyday, cant we just relax today and climb some trees instead or we can go on a big adventure to see what's at the base of that tree!" He said pointing at the green bushes surrounding the base of a towering skyscraper of a tree, reaching towards the blistering sun.  
  
"What's the matter? Chicken?" Riku teases knowing full well that Sora would never back down a fight when he was called chicken. He grinned as he saw Sora run off to the wooden hut where they kept their wooden swords. Quickly Sora returned with two wooden swords in each hand, throwing one at Riku's feet, Riku heard sora say defensively "No one calls me chicken!"  
  
Grinning evilly Riku picked up his sword and moved into fighting stance like Sora opposite him. 'This was going to be a piece of cake' he thought to himself.  
  
"3...2...1...FIGHT" Sora bellowed as the two boys charged at each other with their swords raised.  
  
THWACK! Both swords slammed heavily against each other. Riku pushed down hard on the weaker boy until he towered over him. Sora felt his feet sinking deeper and deeper in the sand as he strained under the weight of Riku above him. (a/n: sounds a bit dodgy don't it? O.o)  
  
Suddenly with new found strength Sora pushed back against Riku's sword making the older land flat on his butt. (a/n: again with the butts! Plz forgive me! But you must admit they r rather cute!.) Sora laughed triumphantly.  
  
Riku quickly stood and charged at sora who was laughing like an idiot. He tackled Sora to the ground knocking the wind and laughter out of him. For the umpteenth time Riku pinned Sora to the ground. He quickly pushed the tip of the sword against Sora's neck, chuckling lightly at the boys shocked expression.  
  
"Give up?" He asked in a dark sinister voice, grinning madly.  
  
"NEVER" Shouted Sora triumphantly. Using his free hand Sora punched Riku in the stomach, winding the older boy and making him fall backwards. Sora dashed madly over to his fallen prey for the final attack with his wooden sword held high. But before he could defeat Riku he felt something slam into his stomach so hard that he couldn't breath. His brain went frantic with no oxygen in his body.  
  
Before he knew what had happened sora felt himself flying backwards through the air and smashing his breathless body into the ocean. For a moment or two Sora sank deep beneath the waves till he felt something stab at his left foot. Immediately Sora escaped from his trance state and frantically swam to the surface for air.  
  
The pain from his was too intense for him to swim to shore properly. So he had to doggy paddle. (a/n: for those of you who don't know it's when you use your arms in a sort of motion a dog uses to dig up bones r dirt, but u use it in water to swim, toddlers and young children do it till they learn how to swim properly, sheez) Sora could feel tears pricking at his eyes from the pain, before he knew it they were fallen down his cheeks.  
  
Riku finally took a breath from laughing, knowing that he had won and frowned as he saw Sora doggy paddling towards the shore. He started laughing at his friend then stopped suddenly when he saw Sora crawl onto the shore with a tear stained face(a/n: how did he see the tears when Sora was all wet? How da hell should I know? O.o) Sora turned his back on Riku and seemed preoccupied with his left foot.  
  
Then Riku saw it. Blood. Sora's blood.  
  
Riku dashed over to where Sora sat, discarding his sword. He gently placed a hand on Sora's quivering shoulders. It was getting late and he was freezing. The sky had already blossomed into a pink and golden sunset. A small breeze rustled through the younger boy's hair, making him shiver even more without his T-shirt on.  
  
"Sora...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. But you cheated too with that punch" He chuckled lightly. "Knocked the wind right out f me! Are...Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself on the coral? It can be sharp ya know. Here let me look at it"  
  
Without a word Sora took his hands away from his bloody foot. Thick sticky crimson liquid poured out from a small gash in the centre of Sora's foot onto the sand and down into the sea. Sora quickly snapped his head up at the sound of material ripping. Riku had torn off the sleeve of his T- shirt and carefully wrapped it round sora's wound.  
  
Sora choked out a sob as more violent pain erupted from his foot while Riku tied a knot in the 'bandage' that had quickly turned blood red.  
  
Without warning Sora was hoisted into the air by Riku in a sort of princess way. Sora blushed at the thought of this while his friend took them to his boat and rowed to the island they lived on.  
  
Sora's mom Claire nearly had a fit when she saw his foot. Quickly thanking Riku. She carried Sora to the kitchen where he sat on the drainage board while his feet dangled over the kitchen sink and his mom rushed to the first aid kit in the cupboard behind him.  
  
She slowly peeled off the red torn sleeve of Riku's T-shirt and gently sponged away as much blood as she could with a small cloth. Then she poured some antiseptic liquid onto a tea towel, stuck a lollypop in her son's mouth to quiet him down for the 'real' pain to begin.  
  
It didn't work as she had planned. As soon as that tea towel touched Sora's foot. The lollypop instantly fell from his mouth. Screaming and thrashing about blubbering with tears (a/n: awww!) and snot dribbling from his nose. (a/n: ewww! shudders)  
  
After Sora had quietened down with a new lollypop he sucked on quietly as his mother sat him on her lap on the porch steps stroking his hair gently with her hand. Even though she had given him half a paracetamol for the pain in his foot. Sora could still feel it there ebbing away ever so slowly as he looked up towards the sky.  
  
At first Sora thought he was just getting sleepy, but he knew he had seen it. A star had gone out! He quickly pulled out his lolly and pointed it out to his mom.  
  
"I don't think so cutie, it was probably just a shooting star. Your probably tired, go make a wish then before you go to bed alright?" she said quietly.  
  
"Ok. I wish-"  
  
"No no no, not like that sweetie. You can't let others know what you wish for or it might not come true"  
  
Sora closed his eyes and quietly made a wish. In the distant sky a star twinkled.  
  
A/n: and that's the end of chappie one! Congrats to all who read this far! Find out in future chapters what sora whished for! yawns I'm pooped ( no I didn't poo myself) I'm just shattered. It's nearly Quarter to three in the morning! Might go see Harry potter 3 today! . cant wait! I promise the next chapter will be posted soon, if not bombard me with e-mails or reviews till I do! Lol  
  
plz review, since my other story is not so gd but I still might continue with it!  
  
ARIGATO! . 


	2. where'd you come from?

Disclaimer: Rolls eyes I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters otherwise I would be rich as fuck and skipping my end of high school exams. (I wish) Also I would own my own little island to make into my own Destiny Island hehehe.  
  
Authors note: this is my first kingdom hearts story! Yay! Since everyone does most of the same stories in their own way such as what's going to happen in kh2 or silly but hilarious yaio stories of riku/sora or sora/leon etc etc. so I wondered why everyone was thinking of things going to happen in the future when they totally forgot the past! That's where this story comes to unfold in my mind to text on my computer to yours! . it's going to be about all the adventures our young trio encounters before the really big adventure of kingdom hearts!!! I'm going to make this as funny and interesting as I can! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Yes I know I haven't updated in like forever but there is the problem of g.c.s.e's! shudders stupid tests! Be grateful fellow readers and reviewers! I'm writing this between my revision and tests which are gonna get me future jobs! I hope otherwise its McDonalds all the way! Ew! Pictures herself as fat grease haired, spotty and sweaty till lady at McDonalds anyway on with the story!  
  
Arigato (thank you) if you did read my stupid author note! You silly ppl! Lol.  
  
Chapter two - where did you come from?  
  
A young man with silver hair tied back in a low ponytail sat calm and silent in a high back leather chair. His elbows rested on a large polished wooden mahogany table with his fingers outstretched, their tips barely touching the opposites with his slightly tanned lips resting on the tips of his two forefingers. (a/n: man that was a long sentence phew!)  
  
His mind was racing with questions he didn't know the answers of, leading his closed eyes squinting tightly in confusion as his eyebrows squeezed closely together. A sudden beeping noise interrupted his thoughts. He sighed in defeat and slammed his right hand, currently formed in a fist, onto of a clear black button in front of him,  
  
"Yes?" He stated through clenched teeth. His voice was deep and sounded irritable. (A/n: wow someone's not getting any! Lol)  
  
"We have sent the princess on her way Sir. She should be arriving shortly." Replied a firm voice from the speaker opposite the clear black button.  
  
"Did deal with her memories? If you forgot Captain, your DEAD!" The silver haired man hissed, his voice full of menace.  
  
"Affirmative Sir! The princess has been dealt with, she won't remember a thing when she wakes up on Destiny Islands. Sir...are you certain the keyblade master will be there? What if he's somewhere else completely?" The captain knew he would get shouted at for asking a question with out permission, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"She had BETTER not remember ANYTHING" Screeched the silver haired man. "As for the keyblade master at Destiny Islands." He replied calmly. "Let's just say it's a gut feeling, is this understood Captain?"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Excellent. By the way Captain, Which princess did you capture to departure?"  
  
"Princess Kairi Sir." Replied the Captain swiftly.  
  
"Hmmm...interesting. Very well Captain you are dismissed." The silver haired man pushed the clear black button again to end his interrupting call. (a/n: so z about keep saying his hair is silver but meh!)  
  
He sighed heavily and fell back into the smooth cool touch of his black leather chair. It had been a long year preparing this mission. Finally it was over. A new thought struck him.  
  
He pressed a small red button to his left on the smooth table again and said calmly:  
  
"Computer, show profile of Yoshi, Kairi"  
  
A light transparent green screen materialised itself in front of the young man, illuminating his face in the room shrouded in darkness. It hovered above the polished table, now dimly lit in a faded green colour.  
  
On the right hand side of the profile a 3-d holographic image of a young girl with short hair framing her face down to her chin wore a simple light dress and shoes with no backs that looked too large against her small frame slowly rose out of the table, turning slowly.  
  
He gazed intently at the young girl as a female computer voice sounded from the speakers.  
  
"Name Yoshi, kari. Parents unknown. Lives with Yoshi, Emi. Lives in Hallow Town. Age seven. Height thr-"  
  
"Enough! Computer stop Kairi from spinning" Ordered the silver haired man.  
  
The luminous green floating image of Kairi stopped facing the young man. He stared back at her with piercing amber eyes chuckling to himself.  
  
"Do you wish to continue with the profile Ansem?" The bodiless computer voice asked him monotonlessly.  
  
Ansem heaved a sigh as he sat back in his chair swivelling it round to face the cold dead fire. He waved a dismissal hand gesture and said "No, can you tell Kaya to bring up the Champagne, I feel like celebrating...play some music for me why don't you?"  
  
The computer image screen and image of Kairi disappeared as soft calming music filled the room. All Ansem had to do now was wait.  
  
Sora mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over to the other side of his bed away from the persistent tapping on his bedroom window. As he tried to get back to his dream of eating a giant cookie (a/n: don't ask! But I always saw Sora as a sort of person who ate a lot. () But still the tapping continued, drumming into his tiny skull.  
  
"Stupid raisin...me w...w...want chocy chippy!" He mumbled groggily. The tapping wouldn't stop. "Go 'way! My cookie!" Sora whined, pulling the bed covers over his face that was pouting cutely. (a/n: My baby's so cute! - )  
  
Underneath the blankets Sora heard a load thump on his window, rattling the glass. (a/n: is that really safe? Don't worry I'll scold Sora's mom later for giving him a crappy window hehehe) Yawning widely, Sora peeked trough his covers at his window and the dark silhouette against the hazy warm morning sunshine.  
  
Cautiously Sora reached out to pull back his curtains. Warm sunlight blazed on his tanned face blinding him for a second before blinking furiously and looking up at his best friend Riku, who looked annoyed at the sleeping prince for not opening the window already.  
  
Riku stood behind Sora's bedroom window in a white sleeveless top with a high collar and large zip open . the collar and short sleeves were trimmed with light blue. He also wore baggy black khaki trousers with large red and white shoes and blue wrist bands with a yellow line running through them.  
  
"Finally!" he stated coldly as he jumped onto Sora's bed, resting his back against the cool surface of Sora's wall while his legs lay flat in front of him. "Took your time didn't you? I swear you turn into a log when you fall asleep"  
  
"Wa?" Sora asked sleepily as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Nevermind. Hey Sora coming out today? We still gotta see what's at the base of that tree! Come on it's gonna be so much fun, a whole new adventure just the two of us!" Riku stated, grinning widely at his younger friend.  
  
Sora yawned widely while trying to get his brain to register the words Riku had just said to him. With another yawn he nodded slowly and added, "But we have to sneak out my window since my mom's still asleep"  
  
As if on cue Sora heard a loud moaning snore in the distance from the direction of his mother Claire's room. Riku stifled a snigger.  
  
"Does your mom always snore?" He asked quietly as Sora shuffled out of his bed under his quilt. First appeared his feet, landing gently on the wooden floor, then his bum wiggled out of his t-shirt and bed covers.  
  
"Only on special dreams" came a muffled reply.  
  
Sora quickly walked over to an old light blue t-shirt crumpled on the floor next to a half finished cardboard ship.  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Gimme a sec!" Replied Sora while easing his injured foot into one of his white and blue trainers. He let out a small gasp through clenched teeth, but still managed to get it on easy enough. "Ready! Come on!"  
  
Riku stopped playing with a small yellow and green ball while lying on Sora's messy bed to look up at his friend. He clambered over to window. "I'll race ya to the tree, c'ya" he said smiling and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Riku! Wait!...awww man!" Sora whined as he limped uneasily over to his bed, on top of it then cautiously out through the window. Sora sat on his windowsill with one leg on the outside and the other in his room. Carefully he scooted over to the side, reaching out his hand for the drain pipe.  
  
Once he had hold of it firmly, he slid down a bit until he was close enough to the tiled roof of the porch. As he sat on the edge of the roof, the humid air blowing wistfully through his chestnut brown bangs, he took a deep breath and braced himself for the impact as he jumped off the porch roof.  
  
Pain seared through his left foot he had hurt yesterday night. After landing awkwardly he rolled onto his back fighting back tears. As the pain slowly ebbed into a dull throb. Sora clumsily stood up and went in the direction of his little wooden boat happily bobbling in the crystal ocean.  
  
Riku's boat was already tied up at the tiny dock area as sora's boat hit the side of it softly. As soon as he ties his boat securely he called out;  
  
"RIKU! COME OUT MAN!"  
  
Sora's cry echoed around the tiny island but only silence followed.  
  
"Awww man! He always does this to me!" Sora whined outloud. ( a/n:my poor baby all alone on a lil tiny speck of land .) Carefully he slid on his belly on the wooden dock, not to land to hard on his bad foot.  
  
Sora landed softly in the warm golden sand and could already feel the tiny grains of sand rubbing together between his toes. (a/n: sick image I know but hey I need to describe stuff more!XD) When he looked up over across the beach he jumped out his skin.  
  
Lying down across from him was a red haired girl in a plain white dress.  
  
Curiously and cautiously Sora crept over to her. She was as still as death but he saw that she was breathing with her chest rising and falling slowly. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
She so looked calm and peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. She had soft delicate features on her heart shaped face. It looked as if every inch of her was too wonderful to be made by the hands of gods. Sora didn't notice it until he was doing it when he stared at her cherry blossom lips.  
  
Suddenly the world looked different to Sora as he stared infinitely at her lips. Everything turned black and white around him, only himself and the girl were in colour with her cherry lips emitting a warm glow then...she moaned...  
  
Sora snapped out of his trance as the girl moaned again, more loudly this time. Her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing deep violet blue eyes that sparkled like the sun. (a/n: or so sora thought -)  
  
"Mm...ngh?" was all the red head said.  
  
"Wh-...who are you?" Sora asked puzzled. "whe-...where did you come from?".  
  
YES I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MILLION YEARS SO SUE ME! But im really lazy! Well most of the time anyway! Hehehehehe -  
  
Thank you's  
  
Starling94 – thanx for reviewing hope you forgive me for my lateness! Made me laugh when I thought of it and still does when I read it! -  
  
Jupiter Green – thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Soz for me updating so late!  
  
Anyways please read and review and I now accept anonymous review so click the little purple button, even if you hate it!!!!!  
  
ARIGATO!!! 


End file.
